


Spread My Wings

by Ladderofyears



Series: A Drabble A Day [135]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Boys In Love, Established Relationship, Expanding horizons, M/M, Trying new foods, new flat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:27:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23376889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladderofyears/pseuds/Ladderofyears
Summary: Neville doesn't fancy Seamus's moussaka. It's not the end of the world.
Relationships: Seamus Finnigan/Neville Longbottom
Series: A Drabble A Day [135]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1584664
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	Spread My Wings

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EvAEleanor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvAEleanor/gifts).



> Based on the prompt: _Spread my wings._

“You’re not forced to eat it,” Seamus said shortly, looking over at his fiancé's plate. “I won’t hex you, love.”

“It’s not _that_ ,” Neville replied, pushing his moussaka around his plate. “It’s just- _Well_. I’m keen to spread my wings. But we never ate food like this at home. I’m not used to it.”

Seamus sighed. He’d wanted to surprise Neville with something delicious and home-cooked for their first night in their new home. He should have known to stick to something familiar. 

“Don’t worry,” Seamus smiled. “We’ll get pizza tonight.” 

After all, he had forever to expand Neville’s horizons.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading xxxxx


End file.
